Guts (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Guts was originally born from his dead mother after the entire village had been killed and was adopted into a band of mercenaries where Guts was forced to train since age four. After years of training, Guts killed the mercenary leader in self-defence and left to become a wandering mercenary where he met the Band of the Hawk, a mercenary band lead by Griffith who wanted Guts to join them so he joined them and became friends with the members. He and the Band of the Hawk were betrayed by Griffith, who sacrificed all but two of the Band of the Hawk to become a demon and stabbed out one of Guts' eyes and forced him to cut off one of his arms. After this, Guts dedicated the rest of his life to killing Griffith as painfully as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Higher with the Berserker Armour Name: Guts Origin: Death Battle (Berserk) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (With Minibombs), Fire Manipulation (With Flamethrower), Non-Physical Interaction (Dragonslayer can harm ghosts), Pain Suppression (Guts feels no pain while wearing the Berserker Armour), Body Control (The Berserker Armour will snap Guts' body back into a workable condition if he takes serious damage) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can cut a man wearing armour in half, Broke a metal ball with ease), Higher with the Berserker Armour (Since Guts' body doesn't feel pain, then he can attack with the full force of his body even if his body can't handle the pressure) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see), Higher with the Berserker Armour Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Wall Level (Has fallen hundreds of metres and can take hits from people on his level) Stamina: High (Spent an entire night killing one hundred soldiers) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Dragonslayer, Throwing Knives, Prosthetic Arm, Berserker Armour Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is absurdly reckless, The Berserk Armour doesn't heal Guts it just snaps his body back into a workable condition Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragonslayer: Dragonslayer is Guts' main weapon. It is an enormous sword that was made to slay dragons, as the name implies, however, nobody could wield it due to its size, except for Guts. The Dragonslayer is also special because it has bathed in so much demonic blood that it exists in both the physical and astral plane of existences meaning that Guts can harm any type of ghost or demon. * Prosthetic Arm: After Guts lost his arm, he replaced it with a prosthetic arm. This prosthetic arm has a crossbow, a flamethrower and a single shot cannon. * Berserker Armour: The Berserker Armour is a full set of armour that Guts wears. It naturally increases his strength and speed, it nullifies any pain he might feel and if he takes any damage then the armour will put his body back together, this doesn't heal Guts so if Guts broke his arm then the armour would snap his arm back into place. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9